User blog:SupcommMonroee/Suppy Super Post 4 - Art Contest w/ Assassins Creed III as Reward
Hello everyone! It's the time to give and all that jazz So I will be giving out a download code for Assassin's Creed III ! However, I won't just hand it out There will be a competition to acquire it This competition will be an art contest You can use any means (drawing, 3D render, painting) to visually create one of three scenes requested below by the admin triumvirate There is, as of yet, no deadline, but if you're interested in participating I suggest you start early When a winner is chosen, I will go into a private chat with them on Steam or on the chat module for this wiki, and copy the code to be redeemed at www.GeForce.com/freeassassinscreed3 If you are unable to find lore details regarding an admin request, that admin will point you to the article and section where the information is found, or if it is not in an article, the information will be added to the request Suppy's Request A team of five Imperial Naval Infantrymen sweeping an Eteno starship's mess hall in a mock (unopposed practice) raid. Eteno ship interiors are utilitarian, and in terms of color, bland. Pipes and consoles are ungracefully attached to or run along walls. Use your imagination for most of the mess hall itself, including tables and seats, and serving lines (or whatever nifty futuristic serving idea you can come up with). Each infantryman should have distinguishable uniforms from each other. I have specific requests for three uniforms, but the other two infantrymen can be clothed to your liking, so long as it fits the general aesthetic. Four infantrymen should be armed with SKAR rifles, and another with a weapon of your design. Uniform requests (note that if something is not explicitly described, like color or pants, you have creative freedom so long as it matches general aesthetic and color scheme) *One with a balaclava exposing only the eyes, a ballistic helmet, elbow pads, a grey vest with multiple pouches, and grey pants with kneepads. *One with a gas mask, tight protective vest, a belt with rifle magazines and grenades. *One with a balaclava leaving the mouth and eyes exposed, a ballistic helmet, elbow and kneepads, and a shotgun slung over the back. I realize I'm bad at descriptions. Should any clarification be needed, do not hesitate to ask immediately. I will clarify to the best of my ability until the issue has been cleared. Nra's Request An artist's rendition of a Clar-class KMF Dreadnought. I leave it entirely to the artist's prerogative to determine how they shape it and in what setting (alone, with a fleet, in orbit, et cetera), however, a few points to remember: *KMF naval doctrine is focused fire on priority targets. That means hit them hard with everything shooting at one target at a time. *KMF dreadnought philosophy is radically different than EIT dreadnoughts; Where the EIT spreads the damage out, a KMF dreadnought is basically a massive space cannon with engines and life support. The majority of the ship should be dedicated to one or two main cannons, engines to move them, and a reactor to power it all *A dreadnought almost always is with a Dread Fleet or stationed with another fleet to/for back up *These things are massive. Historical KMF dreadnoughts have been able to crack open planets with their main cannon. Plan accordingly *Aesthetics mean something to the KMF, but not enough to be impractical. It should look like it was made by a military with culture, not a culture with military *If they're fighting something, it's something big. The KMF knows not to waste such a massive resource on things other ships can take care of. Again, just points to remember. The entirety of the design is up to the artist, but remember it needs to impress the wiki's biggest critic. Kray's Request My request is the landscape of the planet Silva in the planet's twilight area. It is heavily forested and all the plants are capable of movement except for the carnivorous ones. The landscape should include some sort of bog next to a muddy ground with several other plants. The red dwarf star should be visible in the sky along with the planet's thick ring system. Include at least one of each of these plants: *Roveflower - A large flower-like creature capable of movement. Its petals are pink and it crawls along the ground with its roots. *Cutroot - A plant that looks like a set of mandibles. *Tentatree - A tree with tentacle-like branches. Its canopy has an acid bath. *Swimleaf - Leaf-like creatures that swim in the bogs. You may use some of the other creatures listed on the page and you may invent your own species as well. However, this should be a natural landscape with no artificial structures or people in the background. Category:Blog posts